


Flying to the Heights

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are partners and lovers and they have yet another intriguing site to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying to the Heights

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Soph which fandom I should write today and she said HP and then somehow, after a little nattering we got to this :). Thanks to her for the beta as well.

Sorry this is late, there will be another one for today later :)

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 10 - Flying to the Heights  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco are partners and lovers and they have yet another intriguing site to investigate.  
 **Author's Notes:** I asked Soph which fandom I should write today and she said HP and then somehow, after a little nattering we got to this :). Thanks to her for the beta as well.  
 **Word count:** 2,542

**[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html) **

At one time Harry had thought that being partnered with Draco Malfoy was probably the worst thing that could ever have happened to him, but, as Draco pulled him out of the way of a falling stalactite, he had yet another reason to thank his lucky stars for the pairing.

"You know one day I'm not going to be there to drag your arse out of danger," Draco commented, shining the light they were carrying through the cave.

There was unknown magic in the cave system, hence their presence, and the use of Muggle torches. Draco had turned up his nose when handed the device powered by batteries, but Harry knew it was only for show, they had plenty of Muggle things at home. Draco just liked to play the pureblood at every opportunity, even though shacking up with his partner to his parents' horror was anything but traditional. The Ministry of Magic was so old fashioned that it didn't have any regulations about Auror partners becoming life partners as well and so no one had been able to say anything when their best Aurors had decided to become more than friends.

The story of how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been caught necking in their office was legendary, but the simple fact that they cleared up more cases in a week than the rest of the department put together in two meant that no one had really done anything. That and Harry being the Saviour of the Wizarding World and all that.

"No, that day I'll be dragging you out of the way," Harry said and stopped Draco from walking forward.

There was some sort of sigil on the floor right where Draco had been about to put his foot.

"I don't think that's just for decoration," Harry said and bent down to look at it.

He didn't know what it meant, but these things usually meant something.

"That's the rune for flight," Draco added, crouching down beside him, "but I don't know what that one means."

Harry turned his head on the side; he could see what Draco meant, but either it was too runes joined together or it was something completely different.

"If you turned this one around, doesn't it mean sex?" he asked, squinting at the design.

He could see Draco raising an eyebrow even in the gloom.

"Trust you to know that one," his lover said and stood back up. "Well I think to find out what in Merlin's name is going on here we need to go this way."

Then Draco stepped over the sigil and began walking again. Harry took one last look at the design in case it did something now that Draco had gone past it, but it stayed exactly the way it was and so he stood up as well. When he stepped over it, he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye, but, when he looked down, there was nothing, so he put it down to the weird light levels and continued walking.

When the rock corridor opened up, he had to stop and just stare; it was a cavern and the whole of the ceiling was covered with little crystals that caught the light from their torches; it actually made it quite bright inside. There was a pedestal in the middle of the cavern covered in what looked like more writing and Draco was already peering at it. On the pedestal was some sort of artefact that looked like a cross between a wand and an abstract piece of art.

"That doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before," Harry said, placing his torch on the ground and looking at the object more carefully.

"It looks vaguely pre-Columbian," Draco said, standing close next to him and staring at the object.

"In the middle of Cornwall?" Harry countered, giving his partner a look.

"I said looks," Draco replied in a dismissive tone, "not is."

Draco walked round the other side of the pedestal and frowned.

"Does it look vaguely phallic to you?" Draco asked.

Harry couldn't help laughing at that.

"You know me too well," he said and walked around the pedestal as well; "eventually everything looks phallic."

Draco shook his head and tutted.

"This time I think it might actually be to do with sex," his lover said, still peering at the artefact, "and not all in your head."

Harry moved a little more to the right and felt a shiver run up his spine. Feeling a little dread, he looked down and saw a small glowing rune under his foot.

"Uh-oh," he said and Draco turned to look at him.

Draco looked down and rolled his eyes.

"You just had to," Draco said and they both turned to see the artefact begin to glow.

"Oh shit," Harry said and, before he could even draw his wand, the cavern disappeared in an explosion of light.

He felt his whole body go rigid and it was as if the light cut into every cell. It wasn't exactly painful, more unpleasant and his skin prickled and he felt himself shaking. He couldn't see anything, but it felt as if the world was going round and he started falling to the floor. What he realised as he landed was that he could feel the stone a little too well and, even as the light dimmed, he ran one hand over his legs; there was no cloth on them.

"What the hell?" he asked and tried to blink away the bright spots from his eyes.

While doing this, he felt a little more and realised that he was naked. When he could finally see again, he looked over to where Draco was supposed to be and saw his partner sitting on the floor just as naked as he was.

"Well this is a new one," Draco said and slowly began to stand up.

Harry did the same and was surprised to find that he felt no ill effects; the only thing that was wrong was that his clothes were gone. The artefact on the pedestal was still glowing and he looked around the room warily, at which point he saw his clothes off to one side, neatly folded and piled up with his wand on top of them. Without really thinking about it, he went towards them and came up about a metre short when he walked into some sort of barrier that glowed gently and forced him backwards.

"Oh this is just wonderful," he said and turned back to Draco; "are we taking bets on whether this force field things goes all the way round?"

"It's a ward, Harry," Draco said, walking up beside him and putting a hand out to the barrier and starting to trace it towards the entrance; "please don't use Muggle references when dealing with magic."

Harry just sighed and was not surprised when his guess turned out to be correct; the ward went all the way round them and the pedestal.

"We're stuck," he said and let his eyes linger on Draco's arse for a bit.

Since they were naked, he didn't feel guilty about taking a few moments to ogle a little bit. Draco had a very nice behind and, if they had been anywhere but on a case, naked, he might have taken advantage of their state of undress. As it was, he couldn't help feeling somewhat aroused and he felt his cock twitch a little. It would be unprofessional to be thinking only of sex, but Harry had no choice but to be a little distracted.

"I know what you're looking at," Draco said without turning around.

"Oh course you know what I'm looking at," Harry replied, "and if you weren't so busy looking at how pretty your hand is surrounded in green, you'd be ogling me too. Don't even try and deny it."

Draco looked round, one eyebrow raised, which was just totally unfair; his lover knew what that look did to him.

"How exactly are we supposed to write up your over active sex drive?" his partner asked.

"You usually manage to think of something," Harry pointed out; The Powers That Be frowned on them writing their sexcapades up in their reports.

Draco was a fantastic specimen of a human being and Harry just couldn't help staring; it wasn't really his fault at all. When they got out of this they were definitely not going straight back to the office.

It turned out that was the wrong thought, as he felt more blood draining from his brain and heading for his cock. That wouldn't have been too bad on its own; Draco would have made fun of him, but it was the sudden, very peculiar feeling between his shoulder blades that had him worried. Something was happening to his back and he tried to look over his own shoulder, but he wasn't fifteen anymore and hence wasn't quite that flexible.

"Oh," he said as the throbbing in his groin seemed to find its match in the top of his back.

"Harry," Draco said, coming towards him and looking worried.

"Stay back," Harry warned as the sensation continued to increase.

Quite frankly it felt amazing, like he had two cocks or something; but it was obviously very wrong, but was self perpetuating. He could feel his cock getting harder by the moment and whatever was happening to his back was becoming bigger two.

"Merlin's balls," Draco said very loudly; "Harry, you're growing wings."

Harry would have responded if he had been able to put more than two brain cells together at the same time. He was more aroused than he could explain and he really, really wanted Draco to come closer.

"Help me," he all but begged.

The moment Draco stepped within range, he grabbed his lover and pulled him close, dragging Draco into a scorching kiss. He could feel the wings now and he brought them round, sheltering them both in an instinctive move that he didn't understand. When the wings touched Draco's skin, he thought he might die and Draco pushed against him gasping even as he panted through the sensations. What little brain he had left in an operational state was coming to the conclusion that it was quite possible he had been right about the sex rune.

He needed contact with Draco, as much as possible, and he rubbed against his lover so that they were groin to groin. Draco was definitely becoming hard as well and even as he held Draco and kissed his lover, he wasn't really surprised when he felt wings sprouting from Draco's back as well.

"Oh god," Draco moaned, clinging to him and thrusting against him just as hard as he was thrusting back.

It was totally frantic and it was more like wild beasts rutting than human beings having sex, but Harry didn't care. All he needed was Draco and the wonderful payoff he could feel coming closer and closer. The strange artefact, the wings, the magic that had to be driving them on was all irrelevant; all that mattered were the sensations.

When his orgasm hit, all Harry could do was cling to his lover and scream as it took his whole body. Every muscle shook and every cell exploded with sensation and as Draco arched against him as well, yelling obscenities in some interesting languages, the light was back, only this time it was coming from them. There was no way Harry could keep his feet after that and he ended up in a tangled heap with his partner. His muddled mind could barely tell where he ended and Draco began and all he could do was stay slumped against his lover as sex and magic made him tingle all over.

It was only as he realised that his erection was finally fading that it occurred to him that Draco's wings seemed to be smaller and he looked round to see the same happening to him. It was more than obvious even to his uncooperative brain that the two were linked.

"Barrier's gone," Draco said eventually, words slightly slurred.

Harry took stock of his surroundings and realised they had fallen closer to their clothes, right where the barrier had been before their loss of control.

"I vote we get dressed, leave and put a quarantine on the cave," Harry said, deciding that he couldn't deal with anything else right about then.

"Good plan," Draco agreed and they slowly tried to untangled themselves.

Harry could see that the artefact was now glowing a cheerful red, but he didn't care; that had just been too weird.

"Why wings?" he had to ask even, as he climbed back into his clothes.

It was completely odd.

"How should I know?" Draco replied and was obviously as confused as he was. "Maybe whoever put it here worshiped birds."

Harry didn't argue; all he wanted to do was get out of there.

====

"What exactly did you two do to the entrance of that cave?" Davis, the current head of their division asked as Harry and Draco stood in front of his desk. "The Unspeakables couldn't get in when they went to verify the artefact."

Harry looked at Draco who looked back.

"We only put up a quarantine spell," Draco said, since that is what they had done.

"It must have interacted with the local magic," Harry added; "or maybe the cave only opens at certain times. No one knew it was there before last week and it's not as if the cave entrance was well hidden."

Davis didn't look happy, but threw the report into the pile on his desk anyway.

"Okay," Davis said, "you can go."

Doing his very best to keep his humble expression on his face, Harry led the way out; Davis had given up trying to control them a long time ago. Their report had been somewhat edited and now, almost a day later, Harry was beginning to see the funny side. He was also beginning to get his sex drive back; he had been a little distracted since the incident. With that in mind, he dragged Draco into their office and flicked on the privacy wards that they had installed after the time they had been caught.

"Let's celebrate another dangerous case put to bed by the dynamic duo," he said and gave Draco his best wicked smile.

"You actually need an excuse now?" Draco asked, giving him an equally mischievous look.

"Not really," Harry replied and stepped up to his partner, "but I was a Gryffindor, so think of it as helping my conscience."

Draco took hold of the front of his robes and dragged him forward, kissing him soundly and with enough demand that Harry knew his lover was as interested as he was. Maybe when they were a hundred and three they might be able to keep their hands off each other, but that was a long way off. It was only when Harry felt a peculiar sensation between his shoulder blades that he pulled back.

"Oh shit," he said as it occurred to him it might have been a good idea to be checked out by the department healer.

Hindsight was a wonderful thing.

**The End**


End file.
